Pranks and Partying?
by Denim Jeans
Summary: Chiron decides it would be good for the demigods to have a party, but as if right now, four of them are up to no good.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I should probably be working on my other stories, But I REALLY wanted to do this! EEEP! Can't wait! Oh, I can wait. I'm writing this!  
>Me: IAN KABRA!<br>Ian: I'm not a PJO character. I'm a 39 clues character. So I won't say it.  
>Me: Hmmmmm ;)... Ian, don't you remember Korea?<br>Ian: ISABEL MADE ME DO IT! DENIM JEANS DOES NOT OWN PJO! There.  
>Me: Thanks. Ian kissed Amy in Korea! ;))))<br>Ian: And she doesn't own PJO  
>Me: That's better.<br>Teresa: Hi :) I'm the beta for this story; I wanted to say hi… Did you know that tomatoes are actually fruits?

Sarah walked into the crowd of people in the moonlight, entering the Big House. She was supposed to meet Leo and Jason in a secret chamber. She walked slowly around the edges of the crowd and into the bathroom.  
>She looked in a mirror quickly, fixing her hair and smoothing out her dress. She searched the wall for the little door. She thrust it open, and tumbled inside.<br>She straightened herself and felt the cool tip of a sword on her neck.  
>"Password?" The holder of the sword asked.<br>"Leo," Sarah choked on a laugh, "has swag."  
>Leo lit up his hand and smiled. Someone pushed the back of Sarah's leg causing her to fall right on top of Leo. Their faces were inches apart, Sarah hoped this would be a like a cheesy movie and they would kiss but nope, she quickly rolled off of him. She knew she was blushing.<br>Jason and Piper were on the ground laughing. Jason helped the still laughing Piper up.

"Got the water balloons?" Leo asked awkwardly.  
>Sarah cleared her throat. "Yup."<br>"The paper and straws?" Leo raised his eyebrow.  
>"Yes Leo."<br>"The bucket of water?"  
>"Uh-huh." Sarah sighed.<br>"And we have the ninja throwing stars." Jason cut in.  
>"Where'd you get that?" Sarah asked suspiciously.<br>"I, uh, know a guy?"  
>"Okay good, I was worried." She said but her eyes were still narrowed.<br>"Now, all this stuff is just the back up plan." Leo said pointing to the table covered in supplies. "The real prank's in parts. Five (5)to be exact. Now, off we go to put sleeping powder in peoples drink!"  
>"Where did you sleeping powder?"<br>"I know a guy." Leo shrugged.  
>Everyone glanced at each other then they started leaving the secret chamber.<br>"Okay, you'll need these," Leo handed everyone a packet of powder. "Let's go cause some havoc!"  
>Oh yes, the little prologue. I will probably continue it. :DDDD <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Plain and simple.**

* * *

><p>Sarah walked away from the group, and looked around.<p>

_What should I do_? She shrugged, and peeked over her shoulder. Then she bumped into her half-sister, Drew. Drew looked at Sarah suspiciously.

"What have you got there?" Drew asked, pointing at the packet of powder.

Sarah panicked and paused for a second, trying to think of a lie.

"It's powder that, um, makes your skin clear of acne!" Sarah said, she hoped it convinced her dimwitted sister.

Drew looked at her wildly and snatched the packet. She then ripped it open and put a fist full in her mouth. Sarah watched wide-eyed while Drew's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the ground.

Sarah whistled, and walked away like this was a normal occurrence. Then a smile spread on her face and she did a little happy dance.

People around her stared.

Sarah glared at them while a blush made its way up her cheeks. She quickly rushed away. She averted her eyes to the speakers, where music was spilling out of. There stood Piper, talking to Connor. Jason snuck up behind and poured powder into his cup. Jason finished and signaled Piper, who stopped talking and walked away.

Connor turned around and sipped from his cup. Sarah watched as Connor fell to the ground. Two laughing voices behind her made her jump, and she turned to see Piper and Jason.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Piper laughed.

"Who do you think Leo is going to prank?" Jason asked. The two girls shrugged.

Sarah felt Leo tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her a cup of Sprite. She took a sip and, felt everything go numb as she slipped into the darkness.

Leo put the powder in _her_ drink.

Sarah woke up with Jason and Leo leaning over her.

She felt her face getting hot, from two cute guys leaning over her with concern. Sarah blushed when she figured out it was Jason and Leo. Piper was behind them, having a little blowout. Jason and Leo helped Sarah up, and Piper glared at her for a moment, though better of it then acted as if nothing happened.

Sarah went to stand up but when her feet reached the ground, she fell backwards. Thankfully, Leo caught her.

"Whoa, what happened, to my shoes?" She asked while trying to straighten herself.

Leo starched his head.

"The heels broke off..." He said like it was an apology.

"THESE WERE DREW'S SHOES! She will _kill_ me!" Jason facepalmed and Piper looked at me with wide -eyed.

"Oh never mind, I'll just dump a bunch of snakes on her again... Whatever." Leo shrugged.

"You did WHAT before?" Sarah shrieked.

"Dump snakes on her." Leo replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"Dump snakes on Drew ALL time!*"

Sarah laughed in spite of earlier emotions. She remember a pre-camp friend telling her that.

Leo shook his head at her to stop. She complied.

"What's next?" Piper asked

"Fish." Jason answered her.

"Fish?" Sarah and Piper asked at the same time. Leo could see the resemblance.

"Fish."

"Okay...?"Piper frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN * I must credit(and plan revenge on) Empty Thoughts from getting 'Clean up ALL things' meme stuck in my head :P**

**Teresa (Empty Thoughts, 'case you couldn't figure it out.): YOU'RE WELCOME :D**


End file.
